


Discover the world

by Quirky_me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_me/pseuds/Quirky_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac is travelling the world and meets up with some friends along the way. What she didn't knew is that this trip would change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi again!

Hi, welcome to New York. May I have your name and reservation?

I smiled at the guy behind the desk. I showed him my passport and reservation. He looked at the paper and then up to me. ‘You have booked the penthouse suite for 1 week, is that correct?!’ He looked at me as if he couldn’t believe the booking was mine. I just smiled and said that was the right reservation. He smiled and looked back at the computer screen. ‘Ok, that is all right, I just need a credit card to book the room to and the other expenses if you require those’. I took out my black American express card. I smiled when the receptionist did a double take at me and the card. ‘Right, sorry for my questions earlier about the reservation. This is all right. You will just be staying alone at our hotel miss’? I just nodded. ‘Do you need some help with your luggage’?! I said it was all right and took my key card and the other information from the desk.   
I walked to the elevator. I needed to swipe my card in the elevator because I went to the top floor. It just took a couple of minutes. The top floor had two penthouses, one big with 5 separate rooms. Mine was a lot smaller, just one bedroom, a work-out room and a large living room where a home theater set was build in. It was because of the work-out room and the amazing view I had booked this room. I always liked to wake up and see a busy city waking up as well. I put away all my stuff and walked up to the balcony. The view was spectacular!! I was lost in thoughts when I heard someone knock on the door.

I walked over and a man was standing there with two telephones in his hand, an earpiece and sheets of paper in his other hand. I just looked at him. He smiled apologetic and finished the talk with the other one on the earpiece. ‘Yes, yes I am up there now.. I will let her know, yes I will ask’. He looked at me and held out a hand. ‘Hi ,I am Paul sorry for the disturbance and the talk just now. I just wanted to introduce myself. The boys will be staying in the other suite for a couple of days, and I don't want you to worry about that. Just if there is something wrong please let me know’. He held out a small business card and walked away. I looked at the card. It just read Paul manager. I closed the door, putting the card in the back of my jeans. I walked back to where my bag was, took out my camera and my iPad. I took some pictures of my view and uploaded them to my screen, not thinking about the guests next door. The top floor of the hotel was massive so I didn't think I was having much disturbance of 'the boys' as the man told me. 

I went back inside and decided to have a work out. I'm a 27 year old girl who just left her whole family and friends back in Holland and the UK. I was born in Holland, lived most of my life in a small town in the south when I moved to the capital when I was 17. I finished my school and moved to London when I was 22. I had a degree in Media and spend the last couple of years working in England for a magazine. I had some amazing friends and family and I missed them. However a couple of months ago something happened. I haven't told a lot of people just my best friend and closest family. I quit my job and now I am here. I had a good work out and I wanted to go take a shower when I heard another knock on the door. I opened the door and there was that Paul guy again. He gave a quick look up and down and then smiled at me. ‘I just wanted to let you know the boys will be coming up any minute now. Sorry for disturbing you again but I wanted to make sure that you are up to date’. I smiled back and asked: ‘I guess they won't cause any trouble, but who are these boys you keep talking about?’ He looked at me as if I was joking and just when he opened his mouth to answer, a couple of boys stepped out of the elevator. One of them looked as if he saw a ghost and then shouted: ‘no way! This can't be’!! He looked at the rest of the boys and walked up to me. Paul looked at me confused and I just smiled. Great, just my luck.. The boys were all standing in front of me looking up and down. I remembered that I just had a small sport top and short on. The boys started to talk all at once. ‘What are you doing here?’’ We haven't seen you in months?’ ‘You weren’t there the last time we were over’? ‘What happened’? I looked over at Paul who was still looking confused. I said hi to all of the boys and then to Paul: ‘I worked at a magazine over in the UK and had the pleasure of interviewing them a couple of times. Well pleasure..’, I laughed, ‘it was my awful job, but someone had to do it, and no one else wanted so…’ I trailed off looking unimpressed. The boys all started to make comments when Paul started laughing. He looked at me, ‘well, I think this stay won’t cause any problems. Nice to meet you.. ?!’ ‘Manon’ I said, ‘but you can call me Mac, everyone else does’. He smiled at me again and started to walk away. He called the boys and with a quick goodbye they were all over to the other side of the floor. They smiled and waved before entering their room.

Great I was sharing the floor with immature guys, who happened to be the most popular band for the past 8 years. This should be fun!


	2. How are you?

I decided to take a shower and order something to eat. I didn't have anything planned the next day but I wanted to get up early and have a walk through New York. I was just out of the shower when I heard a knock. Thinking it was my food I opened the door in my robe, not bothered to change as I was going to stay in for the night. In front of me where 3 smiling boys. I couldn't help but smile back ‘well hello boys, fancy meeting you here, again!!’.

They pushed past me and started looking around. Going to my bedroom and the workout room basically looking everywhere. ‘What are you looking for’ I asked? ‘Well, we all thought you have a man hiding in here, your sugar daddy!! How else could you afford a room like this? So where is he? Buying some new stuff for you? Oh no wait, you were never keen on presents, not even from your favorite band..’ Louis answered pouting his lips. I just looked at him. Then I started laughing, ‘you guys sound like my brothers. Why do you think I need somebody to help me?! Don't you guys think I could do this on my own?! That I need someone to help me enjoy myself and treat myself to anything nice?!’ They all mumbled something and looked at their feet. I just laughed and walked to my fridge. ‘Anyone wants a drink?! So you can tell me how you have been?’ They looked up and walked over. ‘It has been going really well. But how come you weren't there with our last interview’ Zayn asked? I poured the soft drinks and looked at them, ‘I quit my job’! ‘What?! Why’?! Zayn asked again. I took a sip and started telling: ‘something happened a couple of months ago and I wanted to travel the world. So I quit my job, sold my apartment and started to make travel arrangements, this is my first trip. Always wanted to go to New York so here I am. But what are you guys doing here?!’ They all started talking and told me that they were touring again and also recording a new album. They had a busy schedule which I already knew from our prior interviews. We talked about the tour and they invited me to come and see them perform. I told them that I have to see if I have some spare time in my busy schedule. I didn't want them to feel obliged to ask me because I was just on my own. When they finished their drinks I asked them to leave. I wanted to dress myself into something more comfortable and was ready to eat. They looked shocked. I could tell by the look on their faces they were never told to leave by anyone. Zayn and Louis started laughing and went to the door, hugging me and telling me again to come to the concert. Harry turned around and hugged me as well, ‘I really missed you during the last interview, we all missed being treated as normal lads, not as famous people. Hope we can see you later this week. It nice to talk to a friend’. I told them that I will let Paul know if I wanted to go the concert. They waved once more and walked to their room. 

I closed the door and put on my comfy sweat pants and long sleeved top. I waited till the food arrived and ate my food while watching TV. Afterwards I took a glass of wine and my cigarettes to the balcony. It was one habit I couldn't quit. It cleared my head and made me feel better. I looked at the busy city around me and started planning my trip for the next day.


	3. Guess I should go then?

I was woken up by a massive bang coming from the living room. What the hell? I walked to the door and took a lamp and held it as a weapon. I opened the door slowly and I heard people whispering in the room and stepped out. I saw some girls snooping around, while others started to climb over the balcony to the room next door. I switched on the light, ‘You better come down, pack your stuff and leave’. The girls in the room screamed and started running towards the door. The girls at the balcony almost fell down and hurried towards the door mumbling sorry. I walked over to the telephone to call the front desk and informed them what I just witnessed. I guess the girls left the door open because when I turned around after telling the receptionist my story, the guys and Paul were standing in my room.

It was clear that they had just woken up as they were dressed in just their boxers with shirts. Paul looked at me and started questioning me about what had happened. I told them how I woke up from a massive bang and I went to take a look, saw the girls and asked them to leave. Paul took out his phone and started talking to the person on the line while walking out the door. The boys just looked at me as they were still waking up. Niall asked me if I wanted some tea, and walked to the kettle to make some. The other boys followed me to the large couch and sat down next to me. Harry on my left, Zayn on my right, Louis next to him and Liam at the end. ‘I am really sorry you had to experience that Mac’, Liam said, ‘I didn’t think that the fans were capable of these sort of things, we never get used to it, and we’re sorry that you were the one suffering from it’. I just smiled and told them it was alright. I had experienced occasions like this when I was interviewing celebrities. Fans could go crazy and do anything to meet their idols. And these men weren’t an exception to that. I heard Paul enter the room. ‘Well, I am very sorry about that Manon’, ‘Mac’ Harry answered, and I smiled a little at that. ‘Mac, yes sorry thanks Harry’, Paul said, ‘I just phoned the security to ask them what happened. It looks like there were some fans outside who got into an argument in the hotel lobby and when security stepped in some girls just ran past them. They couldn’t find the girls and thought that they had left the hotel. The hotel and security are still figuring out how they could have gotten up here. No one has a card and they think one of the hotel employees must have helped them. It looks like they forced your door open because they didn’t think anyone was up here. I think that was the massive bang you heard. I’ve spoken to the management and we will pay your stay in the hotel to make up for this’. I started to protest but Zayn cut me off, ‘don’t, it is our fault, just let us make up for it’. I looked at him and I knew that there was nothing I could say to convince them otherwise so I just kept my mouth shut. I looked at Paul and said thank you. He smiled and started walking out of the door again. 

The boys stayed where they were and started to talk among themselves about their fans. Niall had put down some tea in front of us and I wanted to take a sip when I noticed my hands shaking. I felt an arm around me and stared at Zayn, he just smiled and start rubbing my arm. ‘Thanks’ I mumbled letting myself fall against him and felt his arms tightening around me. I finished my tea and felt better. I looked up at the boys and saw that they were staring at me. ‘Now you have to come to one of our shows to make up for all this’, Louis said, ‘we don’t want you to think that because management paid for your stay is enough for us. We will take you for a day and in the evening you will attend the concert’. I looked at them and just nodded. ‘Great’ Louis answered. He started to get up and pulled me out of the couch to give me a hug. The rest of the boys followed and hugged me when they started to leave. ‘We will see you in the morning then!’Liam commented as he walked through the door, ‘it will be great spending some time with you again. We missed you! Your interviews were always the most fun’. He smiled at me as he walked away, the rest of the guys followed him. Harry was last and looked at me ‘I hope you can still have a good night sleep after all this, if there is anything we can do let us know. Sweet dreams’. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I closed the door and went to bed to have some hours of sleep before I would spend the day with 5 guys in their mid twenties but who had the energy of 15 year olds.


	4. This will be the day..

I woke up to my alarm. I didn’t have much sleep because every time a noise woke me up. I felt like shit and I was sure I looked the same. I needed my 8 hours of sleep and the events of last night kept me up. I took a shower and felt a little bit better afterwards. I decided I wanted to have breakfast at the hotel bar and got dressed and went downstairs. It wasn’t that busy in the hotel bar and I just ordered some toast with honey and marmalade and some coffee. I needed my coffee in the morning to function. I was just halfway into my breakfast when I heard someone call out my name, Paul. ‘Hi morning Mac’ he smiled when he took a seat at my table. ‘How are you after last night’? I answered fine, and he started talking again. ‘The lads are very sorry about what happened, I heard they invited you to the show today, and spend the day with you to make up for it’. I just nodded. ‘I talked to the hotel staff this morning, it looks like the fans stole a card of one of the housekeeping staff and that is how they could go up to our floor. I made sure that the only ones who have the cards to get up is us now, so no one is going to bother you again’. I nodded and started a conversation with Paul. I learned that he was their manager for quite some time and why I never saw him at the interviews. The boys had told him that they were fine on their own with me. I smiled at that. We talked for over 20 minutes when he looked at his watch and said he should go up to wake the boys. I thanked him for the talk and got up with him to have a cigarette outside. We were meeting in an hour so I had plenty of time. I walked in to a small garden and I sat down at one of the benches and took out my cigarettes. I just lid one when I heard someone enter the garden as well. 

I looked up to see Zayn walking toward me. ‘Morning’ I called out to him. He smiled and sat next to me. ‘Mind if I get a cigarette from you? I left mine upstairs’. I gave him one. ‘You owe me a pack of cigarettes mister, every time I see you you’ll ask one and I never get them back!’. He replied after a few seconds, ‘wow that is true, I am sorry. I will buy you some straight away’, he started to get up as I put my hand on his arm. ‘I was just kidding, I don’t mind!. So what is the plan for today?’. He sat back down as he told me that they had some rehearsals in the morning for tonight’ show and I was going with them. After that we would have some lunch, and spend the rest of the afternoon sightseeing New York with them as my personal guides. He smiled and then added: ‘We want to show you places you don’t normally see, we are experts in finding places without getting recognized’. I didn’t think of that because I thought I was just going on sightseeing on my own. But having the boys with me would be fun. We finished our cigarettes and walked back inside to go up and get ready. I was stopped at the reception.  
‘Miss, you forgot your card yesterday. I thought you might need it today. We are very sorry for the inconvenience you have suffered last night and we have put down some brochures in your room from the spa and gift shop. If you find anything of your liking please let us know’. I smiled and took my card. I heard Zayn taking in a deep breath when he saw my card. I thanked the receptionist and followed Zayn to the elevator. ‘Okay that card explains why you have booked the room upstairs’, he smiled. I just looked at him when I put the card in the back of my jeans. I swiped my key card in the elevator and minutes later we were going our separate ways to our doors. ‘I will see you in half an hour’ I heard Zayn shout at me. ‘see you soon’ I answered and walked in my room. 

Zayn’s pov.

I smiled when I saw Mac enter her room. It was nice that we have bumped in to her. They boys and myself always enjoyed her interviews for the magazine. She was always prepared and had the most quirky questions. It was clear that she researched her material as the questions were always unexpected and different from the ones we were normally asked. She treated us a normal lads, and didn’t want anything in return for the interview. Louis gave her some chocolates once because he heard her say that it were her favorite, next thing we know she opened the package and start handing them out to the camera crew and production crew without having one herself. When asked why she did that, she just answered: ‘well, I wasn’t here without them and they never get thanked’. After that at the end of every interview me and the boys thanked everyone for their time instead of just the one interviewing us. Because of that we had gained a lot of positive attention in the magazines. I walked into our room and saw the rest of the boys having breakfast. Niall looked at me with his mouth full and waved his hand to come and join them. I walked over. ‘So where have you been so early this morning’? Harry asked. ‘I was just downstairs having a smoke when I saw Mac having one in the garden. Did you know she has a black credit card? That explains her room I think’. All the boys stopped eating and looked at me. ‘ You sure it was a black one’? Louis asked. ’Yep, I think I recognize a card similar as mine’ I answered . ‘Hmm so someone must have had a good pay check’ Louis’s comment was. I sat down and had some food when the rest of the boys were still talking about the credit card. 20 minutes later Paul called us and we went to pack our stuff for the day.


End file.
